1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual mobiles terminal that are attachable and detachable.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
However, the mobile terminal is small in size and thus it is difficult to view movies, play games, etc. There are also other disadvantages to related art mobile terminals. The user also often has multiple mobile terminals (e.g., an office and personal phone, multiple phones in one family, etc.). However, the multiple mobile terminals cannot efficiently be used together.